


Luck

by AngleJoyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric (Undertale), Bad date, F/F, First Date, Homophobia, Making Out, Monsterphobia, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: I hope this cheers you up a little bit, hahaue 💜Please tell me if something has to change or something has to be added or edited? For some reason it feels like I'm missing something...Anyways, enjoy reading :)





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).



> I hope this cheers you up a little bit, hahaue 💜
> 
> Please tell me if something has to change or something has to be added or edited? For some reason it feels like I'm missing something...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading :)

Undyne and Alphys had started dating after the event on the beach. It had been a few weeks (months) after that, now, and while they did spend at each other's place whenever they got the chance to either have steamy makeout sessions (it never went beyond that, both too shy, and it had taken some time to even get to the point of deepening their kisses) or have sleepovers and just cuddle and bingewatch their favourite animes, they both were very busy with the whole ordeal of monsters now being allowed on the surface, and because of that they had never went on a real date or some time together. And Undyne gladly wanted to bring a change to that.

She kind of regretted it in the beginning. It had almost broken them up.

But in the end it was more than worth it. Because in the end it brought them closer.

* * *

"Hey!"

"U-uh, hi."

...

"W-why are you calling this late? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Just... Uhm. Do you maybe wanna go out with me this weekend? I mean- that's normal for girlfriends, right? And you have time this weekend, right?"

A long pause, wherein Alphys blushed deeply.

"O-okay, yeah! Sure!"

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Undyne murmured as she pressed the doorbell. She was holding a bouquet of Alphys's favourite flowers tightly, not really noticing the thorns digging in her skin. She was 20 minutes late; she'd taken too long with dressing, only because she fussed too much over what she should wear for her and Alphys's date - _first_ date. 

Alphys opened the door after a few moments, then blinked, actually surprised. "You..you came?"

Undyne smiled, nodding and holding out the bouquet to her. "Of course! Why?"

Alphys swallowed softly, taking the bouquet and looking at Undyne. "I..I thought you wouldn't come any more or that you'd forgotten about it," she admitted silently.

Undyne's smile faded a little. "Of course I was still gonna come. I've been looking forward to this all week!" 

A small blush crept onto the lizard's cheeks. "U-uhm, I'll b-be right back, m-make yourself at home--," she quickly darted back in her small apartment, disappearing in the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Undyne stepped in and closed the door behind her, looking around and chuckling softly. It was a mess, just like always, but it actually relaxed Undyne a little.

Alphys walked back to Undyne, smoothing out her dress - black with white polka dots - and smiled sheepishly as she shrugged on a coat.

"You look beautiful," Undyne said, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly. Alphys blushed even more, her glasses fogging up slightly. 

"You- you do, too," she admitted, her eyes going over Undyne's set of clothes. She wore a red sweatshirt and a black jacket over that, and a black stretch jeans with white sneakers. God, everything looked good on her. Or rather, Undyne looked good in everything.

"Thank you." Undyne smiled softly - Alphys noticed she wore a red soft lipstick matching her clothes - and held out her hand. "Wanna go cutie?"

Alphys nodded, taking her girlfriend's hand, and they walked out together.

* * *

They ended up going to a local restaurant, one Undyne had looked up on the internet and it seemed pretty fun. 

Since Undyne had gotten too late at Alphys's place, they arrived too late at the restaurant, and Undyne had to make a new reservation for that night. Luckily there were some tables available. But unluckily she didn't get a refund. She'd sue them later for that.

They got a table for two and ordered food (a steak, salad, and some fries for Undyne, and Japanese ramen for Alphys). They got offered wine which they both took a glass of.

When they were halfway through their dinner, having a nice conversation, a couple at the table next to them. Undyne's earfins twitched as she heard the man whisper something to the other like, "Oh god, monsters _and_ dykes," on which the woman chuckled softly.

Undyne huffed, catching Alphys's attention. "What's the matter?" Alphys asked softly.

"Nothing," she murmured. She took another bite of her steak, and Alphys blinked, then let go of it and continued her own food.

Suddenly the couple next to Alphys and Undyne laughed, loudly, before the man snorted out, "Then look at that fat one! And it's yellow, too!"

Undyne gritted her teeth, glaring at them, as did Alphys, and Alphys frowned when she saw them looking at her and actually _laugh at her._ Her tail curled around her belly, self-consciousness kicking in, hard.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Undyne suddenly seethed out, dropping her fork and flexing her hands.

Alphys frowned, saying softly to her, "Un-Undyne, let go of it..."

The man fell silent, but still smiled, and the woman chuckled. "It's just that you two are dykes _and_ monsters. It's hilarious. And so gross. What if you give us diseases or something? All animals carry diseases with them nowadays."

Undyne shot to her feet at that, losing her temper at once. "What did you say?" she growled, her voice deeper than usual. Alphys quickly got to her feet and held Undyne's hand, frowning.

"Undyne, let's just g-go, okay?"

 _"No!"_ Undyne sneered, scaring Alphys into letting go of her hand and stepping back. "I'm not leaving until she tells me what the fuck her reason is to laugh at us for _loving each other and being who we are and what the fuck her problem is!"_

When Undyne set another step towards the woman, the man got up to get between the two of them, defending his own date.

"You heard her. You _monsters_ don't deserve to live in this world, you never did. You're filthy, disgusting _worms_ ," he said, casually.

Undyne's eye twitched. She raised her arm to punch him but right then she was grabbed by two pair of hands and dragged back, and she yelled out curses at them, to let the fuck go of her or they'd eat spear. And before she knew it she was thrown out of the restaurant and on the ground. They pushed Alphys outside too, and Alphys stumbled before she fell to the ground, scraping her hands with a hiss.

"You _assholes_!! Don't treat my girlfriend like that!" Undyne yelled as she got to her feet, but the staff merely ignored her and closed the back door of the restaurant. Undyne cursed loudly as she walked over to Alphys, holding out her hands to help her, but Alphys left her hanging and got to her feet herself, trembling all over. Her eyes were wide and already filling with tears and she was hugging herself tightly around her stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" Undyne murmured softly, stepping in front of her, and Alphys nodded, turning her head away. 

"Let's ju-ju-j-just go h-h-home."

Undyne's face fell, and she nodded slightly, starting to walk as she slid her hands in her pockets. She felt her own eye suddenly sting with tears but looked away before Alphys could see those tears roll down her cheek. Alphys did look up at Undyne a few times, frowning each time. And each time it made Undyne's heart clench.

And when they both thought it couldn't get any worse it started raining and hailing. Alphys exhaled deeply, stopping in her tracks, and Undyne did, too, confused. 

"What's the matter?"

"Th-this... Just..everything. It's not gonna work like this." Undyne's whole body froze, one thought immediately coming to her mind: " _She's going to break up with me."_ But then she heard Alphys add, "S-so let's just take shelter s-s-somewhere."

Undyne nodded with a gulp, not really saying something, and she walked with Alphys to an alley with a canopy. They sat down on a small metal bench there, and stayed silent.

It wasn't a nice silence.

Undyne caught Alphys shivering, and she smiled faintly, shrugging her jacket off and putting it around Alphys without warning. Alphys jumped a bit when she felt it placed around her, before she relaxed, her eyes going to Undyne's. She didn't know if it was rain or actual tears, but her cheeks were wet and a small drops were on it, rolling down the curve of her cheeks slowly.

"Undyne?" she asked softly, and Undyne nodded, turning her head away and crossing her arms over her chest when she'd put her jacket around Alphys. Alphys did feel warm all over immediately, though she wasn't sure if it was because of the jacket or Undyne's gesture.

"What's the matter?" Undyne said quietly, her eye on a puddle and watching the rain drip into it.

"I'm..I'm sorry," Alphys then said, before she suddenly choked up on her tears and lowered her head. Undyne turned to her almost immediately. 

"Hey, no, why are you sorry?" She cupped one of Alphys's cheeks lightly, brushing the tears away, and Alphys finally looked back up at her, her lips trembling lightly.

"F-for... For th-this whole night..." Alphys murmured weakly.

Undyne frowned more, then pulled Alphys closer, and Alphys, out of habit, hid her face in Undyne's shoulder and clung to her, before just dissolving into sobs. Undyne gritted her teeth to keep herself from crying, one of her hands gently rubbing Alphys's trembling back.

"It's not your fault Alphy." She rested her cheek on the top of Alphys's head, closing her own eye and allowing her tears to come loose, too. "I shouldn't have picked a fight with them. It's partially my fault."

"You-you were just d-defending yourself..." Alphys said, her voice thick.

"Us. I was defending us," Undyne corrected softly, nuzzling the top of Alphys's head with her cheek. She felt Alphys suddenly tense in her arms, and blinked.

"Is there still an-an us to you, Undyne?" Alphys suddenly asked. Before Undyne could answer, Alphys continued. "I m-mean, we-we never see each other, save for maybe a few hours, twice in a week, we-we're both busy all the time, and now- now this happened... Is it still worth it to you?" Her face fell more. "Or-or do you want to..?"

Undyne was silent.

Then, Alphys heard her sniffle. She looked up at her, her expression worried, and she saw Undyne was crying, looking at her in silence.

Then she spoke up, her voice very shaky, "Alphy, if you want to break up with me then please don't sugarcoat it and j-just..break up with me..." She gritted her teeth, lowering her head, her shoulders starting to shake, now, yet she still tried to keep her sniffles back. "I-I understand, I know I fucked up..." She gripped her knees tightly with her hands, shame washing over her as she avoided to look at Alphys.

"B..break up w-with y-you? N-n-no, that's n-not what I m-m-meant, Undyne!" She took Undyne's hands in her own, squeezing lightly, and Undyne lowered her head more so her bangs hid her tear-streaked face. "Undyne p-please listen to me?"

Undyne used one of her arms to rub away her tears with her sleeve, nodding once and hiccuping softly, more ashamed of herself, now, for crying. 

"I don't want to break up," she said softly, taking Undyne's free hand and intertwining their fingers. "I just wanted to know if y-you don't want to, ei-either. T-to make sure." She bit her lip, then brought Undyne's hand to her lips to kiss the back of it softly, which finally made Undyne look at her again.

Undyne shook her head, her free hand taking Alphys's other. "I don't want to break up, I really don't. But I'm..I'm scared you'll want to break up with me because I'm so aggressive and _stupid_..." 

"Hey, stop right there," Alphys said, frowning. "You're n-not stupid. You're smart, too, and-and in ways I never will be. Just because you trust your gut and instincts m-more than other people trust their brains does _not_  mean you are stupid."

Undyne bit her lip, then nodded slightly. Alphys smiled faintly, then hugged her around her waist and rested the side of her head on Undyne's chest, over Undyne's racing heart. She felt Undyne's arms wrap around her and she relaxed, her eyes closing.

After some time, Undyne said, quietly, "Hey, want to go home? It stopped hailing."

Alphys nodded.

* * *

Undyne walked Alphys home. They held hands and talked quietly now and then, their clothes soaked by the time they arrived at Alphys's apartment.

"Th-thank you for today, Undyne."

Undyne smiled faintly. "You don't have to act like it was fun to you, I know this whole night was ruined the moment I got in trouble with those people."

"Being with you is nice, already," Alphys added softly. Undyne's cheeks went red at that, her earfins lowering a little. "It made up for all of it, and more."

"Alphy..." Undyne stepped closer, taking one of Alphys's hands lightly in one of her own. "Me too, with you." And then she smiled, softly, her eye going soft as well. "I love you. That hasn't changed, and that won't change, ever, save for only becoming more."

That did it for Alphys. That face. That voice. Those words...

She reached up with both her hands, standing on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to Undyne's in a kiss, and lingered. Undyne immediately kissed back, her eye fluttering closed and her arms going around Alphys's waist. Alphys let out a sound akin to a purr, feeling herself being pulled closer by Undyne, and now almost no air passed between their bodies.

Alphys felt herself grow hotter and hotter the deeper their kiss went, despite how cold and wet her clothes and skin were. She let out a very soft moan when she felt Undyne's tongue tentatively lick across her bottom lip, noticing that the lipstick Undyne wore had a cherry taste.

A blush covered her pale cheeks and she opened her dark eyes halfway, pulling back slowly from the kiss at the same time. Her hands remained on Undyne's warming cheeks, her thumbs rubbing gently  in hope to warm them up more and bring some colour back to them.

"Undyne..." Alphys whispered softly, and Undyne bit her bottom lip, nodding. Her eye was clouded darkly as well, with want, and need, and desire and love... So many feelings were expressed by Undyne's expression, alone, and it melted Alphys's heart - one that raced faster and faster.

"Fuck," Undyne suddenly murmured, before leaning in and kissing Alphys again, her tongue already out and eager for Alphys's, and Alphys touched hers to Undyne's. And Alphys actually moaned this time, pulling Undyne inside her apartment with her, smiling in their kiss when she heard Undyne kick the door closed behind them.

Suddenly Alphys felt one of Undyne's cool, slightly calloused hands upon her warning skin, beneath her dress onto her thigh, slowly making its way up to Alphys's hip. Goosebumps started on Alphys's skin and she shuddered, breaking the kiss to bury her face in Undyne's neck, her breaths shallow and fast.

"Undyne," she suddenly whispered. "Undyne, can we, if-if you want it too, and are r-ready for it, c-c-can we..?"

"Oh, stars," Undyne groaned softly, both her hands now moving over the curves of Alphys's backside before they settled onto her plump hips. " _Please_... Please..?"

"Yes," Alphys breathed out, pulling back slightly to look at Undyne, to look into her eye, to make sure she wanted it too, that they were on the same page...

And they were.

Alphys giggled softly, her cheeks red, now. Her glasses were stained with raindrops and foggy, and it made her laugh, and eased her nerves. She was about to lose her virginity to the love of her life, after all.

Undyne grinned widely, her own cheeks heating up, too. "Shall we, uh, take this to your bedroom?" she wondered, then blushed even deeper when she saw Alphys shrugging off her coat and Undyne's borrowed jacket with a nod and a sly grin.

"Yes please."

**Author's Note:**

> @Omoni's idea, full credit to her even though I'm the one who's writing it, it wouldn't have been here if she hadn't come up with the idea: first date, everything goes wrong, all the things, both are miserable and worried it's a sign to break up (neither want to), but one of them (you pick), after a long silence at her door, just grabs the other and starts making out, and they end up just making love all night 💛💙 
> 
> I might be splitting this in two chapters, if I'm up to writing smut. If not I'll add a page break to this chapter and skip the smut, then write the morning after or after they had sex. It depends on how I'm feeling.
> 
> To everyone: please tell me what you think of this story!


End file.
